


Miraculous Ladybug, Feat. Memes, crack, and time shenanigans.(Looping Fic)

by Syrus11037



Series: Miraculous Loops [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Also some P5 stuff, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Naruto References, Now theres Naruto, Persona 5 References, This aint beta read, Time Loop, Time Shenanigans, Time Travel, Universe Travel, and maybe steal some of plaggs camembert, infinite loops, time to dIE, welp., why did I do this?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:08:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29014860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syrus11037/pseuds/Syrus11037
Summary: The Multiverse was broken, causing a phenomenon known as ‘Looping.’ Marinette just happened to get caught up in all of this, as if her life was not hectic enough.Aka: That one Miraculous Looping Fic.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Series: Miraculous Loops [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128554
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24
Collections: Infinite-Loops-Bois!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here are the basics of the Infinite Time Loops Fanfiction Project, or The Infinite Loops, as it is more often called. Every piece of published original fiction exists as it's own universe in the Multiverse contained within Yggdrasil, which has broken. Until it is fixed, everything is held in stasis via Time Loops to keep it from getting worse. Projected completion date for the repairs is Infinity. The Infinite Loops is the story of various characters from the universe caught up in the Time Loop, as they deal with the problems caused by having Infinite Time on their hands. Shenanigans ensue.
> 
> Loop mechanics (general):
> 
> One person in a Loop, often the main character, is an are the person who first starts time looping. There is always at least one Anchor present in a given Time Loop snippet, though it may not be the local one.
> 
> The standard pattern for a loop is that the Anchor (and whoever else is Looping there) come to awareness in a loop at a particular point in the story. From there, events will play out as influenced by the Loopers present, acting with the benefit of their foreknowledge, until either a predetermined end point is reached or all the Anchors have copped it.
> 
> To be Awake is to be aware of the time loops (that is, to have gone back in time this time.) The Anchor is the only character guaranteed to be Awake.
> 
> Even after others have started looping, it is mostly random as to whether they will be Awake this particular loop.
> 
> Crossovers, fusions, and alternate pasts (also known as variants) can also take place. It is perfectly possible, for example, to have the characters Awaken into a loop which conforms to a fanfic universe rather than reality.
> 
> Loops do not have to be in chronological order, but it is strongly preferred that they not require a mutually contradictory order (where A must be before B and B must be before A.)
> 
> Just about every Looper is very, very stir crazy. (Written by GarnettFox)

1.1

Marinette woke to her mom calling her, saying it was her first day of school…? No time for that! She’d be late! She scrambled downstairs, having a weird sense of déjà vu.  
The Conversation set of red flags in her head, but she didn’t want Mme Bustier to yell at her, so she went along, rushing.  
  
When she was crossing the street she saw someone she thought she’d never see again. Master Fu… She recognized the situation. This was the first time they met, making Fu decide her worthy.  
  
She followed the same timeline, knowledgeable of Bunnix’s warnings of time travel.  
  
\-----------------------  
  
Tikki Didn’t know, Neither Did Chat. Maybe, just maybe, she can change the future. Fu wouldn’t need to leave; things would be fine...  
  
Right?  
  
\-----------------------  
1.2  
  
It happened again.  
Time’s repeating.  
Something is wrong.  
She Decided to visit Master Fu, maybe he’d have an explanation.  
  
\----------------------  
1.3  
  
It had been a while since time started constantly resetting. She started to make a joke out of it.  
This time she had prepared…  
  
“…And thus, Lila had no way to make it to all of these events. Mme. Rossi did not know of these, and there was no contact between school and parent. Therefore, you can not expel me.” Marinette had said. Mr. Damocles was shocked. He had never seen something like this, but the evidence was overwhelming.  
  
When Lila was later caught on camera purposely akumatizing herself later, Mr. Damocles knew he had messed up.  
  
\------------------------  
1.4  
  
Marinette expected another normal loop. Just another repeat like always. That was until she heard an unfamiliar voice.  
“G-good morning Master…”  
Turning her head, she saw a Kwami. And it wasn’t one she recognized. This was wrong.  
“Uhm, Master, what do you mean by that…?”  
She said that aloud. Time to explain things.  
…  
“So… you’re not going to attack Paris for the miraculouses?” Nooroo, she now knew his name, asked. She shook her head, pondering.  
“No. But I am going to try and figure out who ladybug is than give her the miraculouses back. Both the peacock and the Butterfly.” Getting up, in hopes of righting her… unaware? Sure, unaware self’s mistakes, she went to school.  
  
Alya had the earrings. She’d recognize them in a heartbeat. Welp. Time to prank her best friend.  
…  
Alya was worried, she was sent a letter by butterfly- no, Akuma. It simply stated: “I know who you are. Meet me at the Back of the school.”  
So yes, she was panicking. Tikki was trying to help, but Alya could tell she was panicking aswell.  
She stalked around to the back of the school, an alleyway lay there. Stepping in, she could hear her heart race.  
**_~~"Hello Litte Bug"~~_** (“Hello Little Bug”) ** _ ~~  
~~_** She wants to say she didn’t scream, but she did scream.  
This was Harmonica, the Villain who had terrorized Paris for the last year. She heard echoes surround her until…  
  
“Boo!”  
There is no hiding that scream, fearful and blood curdling. She turned around to see…  
“Marinette!?” Said girl was doubling over in laughter, calming her down for a few seconds until she remembered.  
An Akuma was used to send the note.  
Does that mean…  
“H-Harmonica…?”  
“What! No! I just have something for you, Alyabug.” She said, reaching into her pocket. She pulled out a brooch, a familiar looking one. She passed it over.  
“That’s the butterfly miraculous.” Tikki had stated, her shock ever present. She had never seen a situation like this. What in the world.  
“Uhm, Gurl, where in the world did you get this?”  
“Classified.”  
“Okay, how’d you know my identity?”  
“Private.”  
“Well, how do you know about the miraculouses?”  
“I am unwilling to answer.”  
Alya just sighed, this would be a long talk with Fu and Chat. Very long.  
\-------------------------------  
1.5  
  
Marinette woke up, expecting the normal repeat, when suddenly:  
“Marin Come downstairs! Your gonna be late!”  
That was weird, but not as weird as seeing yourself as a boy.  
This’ll be a weird loop.  
\--------------------------------  
1.6  
  
Marinette opened her eyes to see a… train? Okay, time to use the ability she learned, to look through her memories. She found that out the second time things were different than normal.

She lives in Japan, Known as Marinette Kurusu, from a small town named Inaba. And she was… framed for assault. This was definitely not normal.

Well, at least that was better than finding herself in a pervert’s castle that’s somehow a school.  
And met a Loud blonde, and a talking cat.  
And said cat seems to know what’s happening.  
…  
“So, Yggdrasil is real, the universe is broken, causing time to repeat known as Looping. There’s multiple kinds of loops, and this is a ‘crossover loop’ huh. And Im the Anchor, the person who loops constantly? Hm… Well. Where’s Tikki when I need her.”  
The not-cat just laughed. Screw you Morgana.  
“Hey!”  
Oops she said that aloud.


	2. The chat that smiles back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new Looper, Yay!
> 
> Redemption, Halelujah!
> 
> An original 7 looper, yay....?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Subspace Pocket: An inventory of sorts. It exists outside the looping, letting a looper use it to transfer items from loop to loop. Only useable by those who are awake, of course.
> 
> Ping: A way to ping to all awake loopers in a loop. They can ping. They don't have to though.

V2.1

You know, Marinette expected a normal loop, with normal miraculous shenanigans.

‘This isn’t normal miraculous shenanigans.’ She thought to her self, staring at the giant black cat, who apparently is Chat.  
You know, that isn’t as weird as being a giant ladybug monster surprisingly.

She misses her yoyo.  
\--------------------------------  
2.2

The loop had just started, her hiding from Stoneheart, expecting the norm. She saw the Miraculous box and picked it up. Opening it she saw…  
“A ring?” No, not any normal ring.

“Hey, kid, got any camembert?” She was stuck with Plagg. Tikki please save her she was the cat.

\-----------------------------  
“So, What’s your name?” Asked ‘Misterbug’. She held an urge to laugh, “Lady Noire, Bug.” She said. Misterbug reacted weirdly, but whateves, he couldn’t have recognized it.

\----------------------------  
2.3  
He did. Adrien recognized his partner, confused at why time repeated, not once, but twice now! He needed to talk with ladybug about this.

“You’re a looper Chat Noir.”  
“Isn’t it a wizard?”  
“Nah, a looper, welcome to Memes, crack, and time shenanigans. Feat. Endless suffering.”

One explanation later, a great idea came up.

“I would think it’s okay to reveal our identities to each other, but I have a better idea.” Ladybug said suddenly.  
“What is it my lady?”  
“Simple, a bet on who can figure it out, and get confirmation from the other’s civilian identity. Whoever wins get to give the other a huge dare, and because of the looping, it’ll better be big.”  
“Deal.”  
Will Ladybug figure out her crush? Will Chat become less dense? WILL ADRICHAT AND MARIBUG SET SAIL??? Find out next time on Memes, dreams, and quatamaleems.

\--------------------------

2.4 

Marinette was starting to regret this idea, sirens blaring around her. Maybe being a vigilante without magic was a bad idea if the bullet hole in her shirt has anything to say. Eh, having chat get hurt so much has taught her enough about first aid to hide and heal this wound. 

\------------------------

“Hey girl! Why are you leaning on your side a bit?” Alya asked, . Marinette just shrugged, You know, Like a liar.  
Speaking of liars, “Yeah, Marinette, are you ok? I know we don’t get along very well but I still care about you!” One Lila Rossi stated.

The girl in question just said “Eh, I’m fine, just got a bruise.” Whilst panicking on the inside, she just sat down, hoping for a normal day.

She had just left lunch, hoping to tend to her wounds when,  
“So, Marinette, Why are you so injured? Did you get into a fight? You know you can tell me, there’s no need to lie!”  
She wanted to pulverize that boi.  
She did have a gun on her…  
Nah, Tikki wouldn’t be amused. Plagg, maybe.  
But they don’t need to know…  
A banging cut off her tangents, “Knock, Knock.”  
Welp, Guns blazing it is. As she stepped out, she kept her weapon hidden, just incase anyone else was in the bathroom…  
Looking around, she saw a familiar pair of shoes in one stall. Dang, no violence.  
“Hey! Are you paying attention to me!”  
“Yeah yeah, I met this famous guy, and this one, ooh I spent money from the government to travel. Yeah that’s not a crime.” She said, sarcasm dripping from her every word.  
Lila growled, and then,  
“You think you’re special, but you’re really not, you know? I’ve met many like you, now all of them are outcasts with broken trust, and some broken necks. So I’ll give you one chance, Join me-"  
“Not a chance sunshine.” Marinette stated, cutting the brunette off. She expected to be slammed or the like, but nah, just jabbed at her injury. Luckily being ladybug had given her plenty of pain resistance, but that doesn’t mean she didn’t cry out.  
Truly as the wielder (past wielder?) of the ladybug miraculous, she was saved by a more friendly face.  
“Chloe- I, I was threatened! She knew you were in there and told me to threaten her so you’d hear! Ple-“  
“Please, as if I’d really believe such a worthless excuse. Ridiculous. Even if me and Dupain-Cheng aren’t on good terms, that doesn’t mean I’ll let you assault her. Luckily, the whole school should have that recording by now. Good Luck, Lie-la.”

Hm… Maybe Marinette should give Chloe more of a chance.  
\-------------------------  
“Chloe, this is the Miraculous of the Bee, You will use it to help others, and give it over after the mission is over. Also, make sure you don’t reveal your identity to anyone else.”

Chloe looked at the superhero in front of her, secretly wondering why she was willing to trust her, even though most hated her. Is she Sabrina? No, that makes no sense… That doesn’t matter right now, she thought, reaching her hand out and grabbed the accessory. Her mother had to be stopped after all.

“Hello, My queen.”  
\--------------------------  
2.5

Adrien was having a weird day. He expected a normal Loop, after having looping for a while. Then suddenly he woke up to find himself in a village in the middle of nowhere, with chakras and the crap.

Then he met Naruto.  
He Loves this guy.

Also he taught him some other stuff, Like the pocket Dimension, and good ol fashioned telepathy. Well, not really. Its just pinging.  
Anyways, he learned a ‘special abillity’.  
\----------------------------

“Wayzz, that’s not what Chat noir’s Abillity does…” Master Fu said, staring at the stone monster now covered by wood and trees, with a laughing Ladybug right by him, doubling over by staring at The reporter’s face.

“Master… this is not normal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2.1: To bug, or to not bug. That is the question.
> 
> 2.2: Lady Noire & Mister Bug, Rivals and Revelations
> 
> 2.3: the Bet Begins (Place your bets now.)|
> 
> 2.4: REDEMPTION ARC! 
> 
> 2.5: I watched Naruto and remember nothing of it, so HERE WE GO-

**Author's Note:**

> 1.1: "'Enter Me' He says in parenthesis." The Looping has started.
> 
> 1.2 Just some confusion.
> 
> 1.3 GET EXPOSED BOI
> 
> 1.4 Hawkmoth Marinette but she no longer evil, but still a bit crazy
> 
> 1.5 Different Genders, More Chaos
> 
> 1.6 Mari now Knows! Also here's the P5 I told y'all about in the tags. Might add more, its my favorite game.


End file.
